Demasiada leche
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: El final de nuestra historia.
1. Chapter 1

******DEMASIADA LECHE**

_ NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLAMENTE EL TIEMPO QUE INVERTÍ EN ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA. _

**Advertencia: ****CRACK**, la pareja es **Ucrania y Canadá**, así que por favor si desde un principio no te gusta la pareja evítate la pena de leer no te va a gustar.

La historia es una pareja hetero crack, así que sigo advirtiendo y repitiendo hasta el cansancio, no acepto reclamos posteriores. No esta basado en ningún hecho histórico o actual, solamente es para complacer un capricho de una amiga por esta pareja. Personajes fuera del carácter.

**Reeditado:** Quite el contenido para mayores de 18 años, pero aun sigue siendo hetero y peligro de morir por lo dulce que quedo.

Leíste bien las advertencias y a pesar de eso quieres leer, adelante disfrútalo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: ****TODO POR UNA BOTELLA DE LECHE**  


**7:00 AM UCRANIA**

¿Cómo había terminado de esa MANERA? Se preguntaba un joven de cabello rubio, quien se encontraba totalmente desnudo, con varias botellas de lecha a su alrededor, observó detenidamente donde estaba, su respuesta fue en un granero, detuvo su vista en los animales; una vaca, borregos, caballos, entre otros tantos animales, le dolía demasiado su cabeza que entrecerró los ojos.

Apretó fuerte su puño sobre sus piernas, un momento estaba demasiado blando, su rostro enrojeció terriblemente al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba apretando, todo estaba claro en ese momento en su mente apareció como una revelación, se había-censurado con- YAKATERINA, su corazón se aceleró, clavo su vista en ella, mientras dormía placidamente sobre sus pierna, se veía tan dulce.

-Buenos días Matt-chan.-le dice con una enorme sonrisa.-Nunca nadie antes había hecho lo que tu hiciste por mi.

-¿Qué….hice…?-pregunto Matt sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir el otro, que lo acariciaba lascivamente, su capital en estos momentos estaba de fiesta.-Ahmm

-Fuiste muy valiente.-expresaba muy feliz, aplauidiendo.-Enfrentaste a Ivan y nos casamos con su bendición con un juez.

-¡QUE YO HICE QUE!-se quedo en shock el canadiense, trato de hacer memoria, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Para que todos sepamos como llegaron eso, tenemos que ver que paso ayer en la mañana.

Matt estaba muy contento su rancho estaba produciendo grandes cantidades de leche, las cuales eran fortificadas y muy bajo costo, al enterarse de esto Ucrania le había hecho su primer pedido, en esos momentos escaseaba la leche en aquel país, tomó el primer avión llevando en el interior de la aeronave un enorme trailer. No podía dejar de estar nervioso pero contento, ella era su primera clienta y la mujer sufría el síndrome como él, mi hermano es una estrella y a mi nadie me ve, uno es el villano por excelencia de las películas de su hermano, él otro es el héroe del mundo que nadie esperar, pero que todos tienen que aceptar por la primera potencia mundial.

Ambos se sentaban juntos en las Conferencias Mundiales juntos, algunas veces les tocaban hasta dormir en la misma habitación, hablaban hasta altas horas de las noche, de sus sentimientos y deseos. Permanecían el mayor tiempo juntos, solamente Cuba los podía separar cuando lo confundía con su hermano o Ivan cuando le cobraba el gas a su hermana, ella salía huyendo con sus lagrimas en el viento, prometiendo que le pagaría el día en que fuera rica.

Todos sus recuerdos tuvieron que verse interrumpidos cuando llegó al rancho de Yakaterina, estacionó el trailer cargado de miles de litros de leche frente a la casa de ella, era precioso el rancho, enormes campos sembrados, las personas trabajaban arduamente con ella, estaba completamente fascinado por la belleza de los campos de aquel país.

-No veo a Yakaterina.-se dijo en voz baja, la había estado buscando un largo tiempo con la vista y no la encontraba, esta vez no había llevado a su amado osito, no le iba a gustar el clima tan caluroso.

Unos campesinos se acercaron a él, le dio un poco de miedo, todos se veían toscos, enormes y él, bastante pequeño y frágil en comparación de ellos. Su miedo ceso cuando ellos lo bajaron del camión, tratando de atenderlo como si fuera un miembro de la familia, todos deseaban ser sus amigos.

Uno de ellos le dio un sombrero para que no se quemara del sol, otro le ofreció un poco de agua, todos trataban al mismo tiempo de hacerlo sentir en casa, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones, que se sintió mareado, después de un largo trayecto donde todos les ofrecieron diferentes cosas, llegaron al fin a donde se encontraba ella, su única amiga.

Estaba vestida con unos cortos shorts, con unas botas cortas estaba cortando la leña para la chimenea, una camisa que se sujetaba en los pechos, enmarcándolos perfectamente, su vista se clavo en ellos deseo poder apartar sus vistas de ellos, pero no podía, si ella se daba cuenta estaba seguro que le soltería una cachetada y le pediría dejar de ser amigos, estaba nervioso sudando.

-¡Matt-chan!-corrió a recibirlo, unos tambores resonaron, todos parecían estar tan acostumbrados a este hecho, que se sintió como un completo pervertido.-¡Tú eres un buen amigo!

-Gracias Yakaterina es hermoso su país.-dijo apenando al sentirse tan cercas de ella, sus mejillas eran llenados de besos, la rubia brincaba constantemente, temía que en algún momento salieran de control, nunca antes le había pasado eso, pero al verla así su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba, su capital se en tan solo unos momentos se puso en todo su esplendor.

-Gracias Matt-chan, nadie quiere ser amigo de Yakaterina, eso me pone muy triste-lo abraza fuertemente, como si fuera una linda muñequita.-¿Bebamos algo de leche? Para celebrar esta reunión.

Lo tomó en brazos, como si fuera su damisela y camino con él, debería sentirse mal por ser cargado como una chica, pero lo sabía muchos en esos momentos lo envidiarían, solamente él tenía el honor de estar tan cercas de ella.

Entraron a la casa todo estaba muy limpio, lo acostó en un sofá mientras ella, abría una botella de leche fresca del refrigerado, se llevo a la sala donde el rubio estaba muy contento, en las paredes se podían ver diferentes cuadros donde estaba con sus hermanos.

Siempre salía con esa hermosa sonrisa, no importaba que sus ropas fueran diferentes a las de sus hermanos, que tan sencillas fueran, la más bonita era ella, sus sonrisa era más preciado que cualquier vestido de seda o peinado elegante, ella era sencilla y eso le gustaba mucho a él, un momento ¿Gustar? Claro era su amiga se aseguro a si mismo. Escuchó los tambores sonar indicaban que regresaba con las botellas de leche, trato de permanecer en una posición correcta.

Se había puesto un mandil, traía una charola llena de botellas de leche, caminaba lentamente tenía miedo de dejarlas caer, se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro, le recordó tanto a él. Llego sana y salva, se sentó a su lado, sirvió las botellas de leche en enormes tarros de cerveza.

-Por una estancia feliz de Matt-chan y que seamos amigos para siempre.-dijo sonriente, ella siempre había querido tener amigos, pero nadie había querido, al ver que Matt quería serlo le hacía sentir feliz. No sabía hablar mucho o tener conversaciones interesantes, ella se dedicaba al campo, trabajaba de solo a sombra, buscando algún día poder pagarle a su hermano y poder estar juntos.

-Amigos para siempre.-le responde.

-Matt-chan bebamos mucha leche, para celebrarlo, no tengo dinero más que para comprar leche, no le puedo ofrecer un buen vino o una fiesta como te lo mereces, perdóname.-comenzó a llorar, le daba coraje no poder darle nada a su amigo como los otros países.

-Para mi esto es lo mejor del mundo.-dice muy seguro de si mismo, su voz se escucho en toda la casa, lo debía de hacer de esta manera, para que ella le alcanzara a escuchar.

-Gracias Matt-chan-dice, Matt le limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares, ella se sonroja al sentir sus manos sobre su cara, nunca antes le habían tocado con tanta ternura, siempre era de prisa y sin el menor cuidado, buscando solamente el placer personal.

-¡Bebamos!-ordenó Matt.

Los dos comenzaron beber contando sus cosas, hablando de cada tontería, pero no importaba ambos disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, de la paz que le daban sentirse escuchados, sentir que por primera vez la única persona importante eran ellos, que el otro solamente estaba para él o ella, sus risas, sus llantos en ese momento comprendieron.

Que el amor nace de conocer a la otra persona, de tener cosas en común, de pasar momentos juntos, de ser amigos, compañeros. Apreciar cuando el otro llora u el otro suspira por algo, realmente no importa ser tan diferente, por que el amor es el amor y te llegara cuando menos te lo esperes.

La noche cayó ambos se encontraban completamente ebrios el uno del otro, la leche causaban algunos efectos secundarios, como hablar demasiados o que su hermano mayor Francis se hubiera apoderado de su cerebro y solamente pensará dar amour,

-Matt-chan-se acostó sobre él.-¿Crees qué soy linda?

-Hipc…muy linda.-responde acariciándole la mejilla.

-Matt-chan megushatsssss mushoo.-dice apenada

-Yo toy enamorado de usted señorita Yakaterina.-hizo un fuerte eructo, ambos se rieron, estaban completamente borrachos, esa leche había sido previamente adulterada por su querido hermano Alfred, no lo mataría se lo agradecería.

-También…-responde lo más solemne que puede.-¿Se quiere casar conmigo Matt-chan?

-Si, pero yo usare el traje y tú el vestido, esta bien que soy femenino pero yo sigo siendo el hombre.-trata de cargarla para pararse, con dificultad se para hace varios intentos para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero no pudo.

-Yo te cargo.-se paro de golpe la ucraniana, lo tomó en brazos.-Vamos a casarnos, no invitaremos a nuestros hermanos lo impedirían.

Ambos salieron completamente borrachos, apenas podían caminar diez pasos sin caerse, estaba borrachos con la leche, lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿Cómo la leche pone borrachos con eso? Alfred había metido las manos en el producto de su hermano o ¿Cuba le había querido gastar una venganza? Sus armas eran enorme un trailer como vehiculo, un poco de dinero y un amor que nadie sabía de donde salió.

_**¿Continuara? Si no he muerto linchada o en la hoguera.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: NUEVA FAMILIA**

Matthew y Yakaterina sufrían del mismo complejo fantasma, sus hermanos eran el centro de atención, el poderoso imperio capitalista y el poderoso imperio comunista, ¿Quién les prestaría atención a ellos? Alfred e Ivan hablaban por horas mientras los demás trataban de evitar otra Guerra Fría, pero resultaba casi imposible detenerlos, acusaciones de espionajes mutuas, la carrera en el espacio, entre otras tantas situaciones que esta historia se convertiría en un libro de Historia.

La leche de Matthew había sido adicionada con una formula de Alfred, quien estuvo jugando con su equipo de química, haciendo pruebas en el producto de su hermano, planeaba decírselo en la noche, pero no contaba con que su hermano viajaría a hasta Europa y se emborracharía con la hermana de su peor enemigo y estaban planeado casarse, tener hijos, una enorme familia y que le llamarían tío, que en las reuniones familiares comería frente Ivan, quien le enseñarían a ser sobrinos a ser uno con él, en lugar de superhéroes como él.

Matt y Yakaterina encuentran caminando por las calles de Kiev, ambos ebrios de amor, se confundieron entra la gente, en esos momentos eran solamente una pareja que se amaba, que se acariciaban sutilmente, algunas veces ni ellos mismos entendían las palabras del otro, pero sabían que se trataba de amor, por su mirada, por el temblor del cuerpo del otro, abrigarse y ser feliz por sus sentimientos son correspondidos.

-Tenemos que comprar el vestido de novia.-expresaba el canadiense, imaginándosela con un vestido blanco, collar de perlas, el velo cubriéndole el rostro, él esperándola en el altar, acompañado de un sacerdote, la música comienza a sonar, camina muy feliz la novia, sus tambores suenan como música celestial, viene acompañada del brazo de Ivan… de Rusia. Por un momento se lleno de dudas,´ ella era hermana de Rusia, pero se olvido de todo al verla sonreír, al sentir su cabeza sobre su hombro, le daba el coraje necesario para enfrentársele, y al día siguiente a su Parlamento y reina.

-Lo voy a romper todo.-dice apenada la ucraniana, se toma sus pechos, con mirada triste.-Pero no es necesario, un gran vestido o una ceremonia muy lujosa, con estar a tu lado me siento feliz.

-Usarás el vestido más hermoso de todos, con el que toda mujer sueña llevar.-aseguró el canadiense, podría ser todo lo tranquilo que quisieran, soportar los golpes que le daba Cuba cuando lo confundía con su hermano, que nadie recuerde su nombre.-Tendrás la fiesta de ensueño y estarán todos tus hermanos, el mío también, nuestra boda será recordada por todos.

-…-no pudo más que contener sus lágrimas y abrazarlo, estaba tan frío en esos momentos para los demás, pero ella no lo sentía, estaba abrazada del canadiense, las palabras no le salían de la boca, tartamudeaba, su cabello estaba revuelto de tanto ocultarse en el pecho de él. No necesitaba de todo eso, simplemente con estar a su lado sería suficiente.

-No llores, regálame tu hermosa sonrisa.-toma el mentón de la rubia, lo levanta y le da un suave beso.-¿Por favor?

-Si.-dice ella tratando de secarse sus lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, si quería estar a su lado.-Prometo que nunca más lloraré.

-Seremos felices para siempre.-le asegura Williams, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, por su sangre corría el romanticismo francés y la caballerosidad de un inglés para tratar a una dama.-Por que nos queremos y lucharemos por tener el más hermoso de los futuro.

-Lo haré con todas mis fuerzas.-le responde apretando su mano.

Su historia de amor era curiosa, todo dirían que ellos no tenían nada en común, que la distancia no les permitiría entablar una buena relación, algunos ni si quiera sabían que ambos se llevaban tan bien, pero de esta manera fueron haciendo su burbuja de amor. Los defectos de Yakaterina para Matthew eran lo que más admiraba de ella, había sido una mujer fuerte, la gran dirigente de la Russ de Kiev, protegió a sus hermanos, aunque fue devastada por Mongolia, ella se levantó y logro salir de nuevo a flote, sufrió graves crisis, se independizo de su hermano, y aun así, luchaba por esforzarse día con día con gran entusiasmo, se prometió así misma que le pagaría a su hermano todo lo que le debía, para poder estar junto a él, por que era su querido hermano menor. Le parece gracioso el sonido que hacen sus pechos al caminar o correr, él sabe que ella llego.

Recuerda el día en que se conocieron, estaba caminando y observando que todos se encontraban conversando menos él, Ucrania se encontraba sentada en una esquina, levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de alguien, pero todos parecían muy absortos en sus propias cosas, para hacerle caso, fue cuando sintió que sus pies por inercia caminaron a donde se encontraba, tendió sus mano y la apretó, estaba tan nerviosa que tiro varias veces de esta, la sentía ya adolorida pero no la retiro, se levanto para ceder su asiento, pero él como un caballero se negó, ambos lo compartieron.

Tardo un tiempo en que ella pudiera hablar con normalidad, estaba demasiado nerviosa, se entero que era la primera vez que asistía en este tipo de reuniones sin la compañía de su hermano, sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle ¿Quién es tu hermano? Pero reprimió sus ganas de hacerlo, terminaron de hablar de tantas cosas, que le pareció como una película romántica, de esas que hace su hermano donde todo es perfecto.

Y lo fue se sentaron hasta atrás de las butacas y siguieron conversando toda la conferencia, como siempre se encontraban discutiendo todos, las quejas parecían música para los enamorados, si por qué el canadiense se sintió enamorado a primera vista, todo le pareció maravilloso, cuando escucho la voz de Alemania, decir que la reunión se había terminado maldijo mentalmente.

-Te amo.-le responde el canadiense.

-Te amo.-dice la ucraniana.

Estaban seguros que sería algo suicida enfrentarse a Ivan, pero en esos momentos estaba tan seguro de lograrlo, que no se percataba que alguien los seguía, sus pasos eran fuertes, llevaba en sus labios una eterna sonrisa que causaba miedo a quienes lo veía, sus pasos cada vez se acercaban más a la pareja, solo un grupo de personas lo separaban. Sus familias no permitirían esto ambos lo sabían, pero la promesa de luchar contra todos por su amor, le estaba dando aquella fortaleza que muchas veces les faltaba.

Unos cuantos pasos más separaban la verdad, su sombra se fue haciendo cada vez más clara, escucharon una voz, ambos giraron sus cabezas, estaban abrazados, observaron como el puño de Ivan de cerró, sus labios se tensaron de furia.

-Todo estará bien.-le dijo a su oído, antes de ponerla detrás de suyo para protegerla, las piernas le temblaban, pero no era momento para llorar o temblar.

-Déjame hablar con él.-le decía temblando de miedo, bien lo sabía que Ivan no reaccionaría de buena manera.

-No, tengo que pedirle tu mano.-trago saliva sujeto su mano derecha a la suya, la levanto para besarla.

-¿Qué están haciendo da?-preguntó el ruso, clavando sus vista a sus manos.

-Rusia quiero pedirle la mano de su hermana.-dice tan rápido que apenas se le había alcanzando entender, estaba temblando por la reacción del otro.

-¿Es una broma da?-pregunta Ivan manteniendo su tradicional tranquilidad en el rostro.

-No Rusia, estoy enamorado de su hermana y quiero casarme con ella.-le dice escuchándose esta vez más firme en su voz, manteniéndose erguido, levantó su cabeza para verle a los ojos, y no apartar su mirada de su rostro, pasaba saliva con fuerte dificultad, pero sino lo hacía de esta manera, no demostraría su amor por aquella mujer, por que huir en ese momento demostraría que no lo ama, que teme enfrentarse ante los demás.-Y como usted es su hermano, pido permiso para casarme con ella.

-¿Y tu one-san quieres casarte con él da?-pregunta el Ruso, ignorando la mirada del rubio, concentrándose en buscar los ojos de su hermana, tirando del brazo de Canada para que la soltará y ponerla frente a él, si ella le decía que todo era una broma se la llevaría en ese momento, ella era su querida hermana, y si alguien trataba de llevársela no lo permitiría una vez más, por que sabe que Yakaterina lo quiere, pero no entiende por que sale huyendo cada vez que lo vez, eso le pone muy triste.

-Si Ivan.-le responde sonriéndole tranquilamente, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano, para pararse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla, él entendería estaba segura, no era malo .-Por favor danos tu bendición, prometo pagarte lo que debo.

-¿One-san esta segura de poderlo hacer? Llevas años prometiéndomelo, y no ha cumplido, la deuda se hace cada vez más grande, que one-san terminará estando en mi casa de nuevo.-le dice muy feliz, con sus ultimas palabras, era uno de sus sueños más grandes tener a su hermana de regreso, le toma de la mano, para empezar a caminar con ella.

Canada no lo permite le detiene metiéndose entre los dos, no pensó si quiera en esto podría romper relaciones diplomáticas, esto pone tenso a Ivan quien lo mira con odio, empezaría su aura morada, comenzaron a llamar la atención de las personas que estaban en esos momentos transitando, algunos ya habían reconocido a Rusia, pero faltaba saber quien era el joven suicida que estaba retándolo, el ruso tomo de nuevo la mano de la ucraniana, pero fue retirada por el canadiense quien no titubeaba en hacerlo, ni si quiera temblaba, en sus ojos se veía una serenidad.

-Le aseguro Rusia que cubriremos la deuda.-le responde Matthew hablando con voz fuerte y segura, respirando con tranquilidad, aun en ese ambiente, que la tensión se cortaba con un hilo, estaba sacando una parte de él que no conocía, se escuchaba perfectamente.-Renegociaremos la deuda y aplicaremos un plan de anualidades.

-¿Canada ha hablado con sus jefes da?-pregunta Ivan fríamente, para él esas palabras solamente era una mentira, engañaba a su querida hermana.

-Lo hablaremos en el parlamente, como usted sabe tenemos varios acuerdos de cooperación y tratados.-le responde seguro de si mismo.-Nosotros le ayudaremos a que lo puedan lograr, no se preocupe.

-Si no me cubre la deuda regresará a mi casa da.-le contesta seguro de si mismo.-Le doy la bendición, vayamos a donde el juez.

-¡Gracias Ivan!-Le dice muy emocionada la ucraniana, mientras las lagrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas,

En estos momentos Alfred J. Jones se encuentra el un avión rumbo a Ucrania, por que no hay nada que se le escape a los Estados Unidos de Norte America, y además si tiene todo un servicio secreto trabajando en el mundo para enterarse de los movimientos de los demás países, para defenderlos de los ataques terroristas, él es el héroe. Pero si agregamos que recibió además una llamada de parte de Arthur, para saber si era cierto lo que le dijo el bastardo francés, sobre que su "hermanito" se iba a casar, y que le había pedido a él, ayuda para hacer su boda un sueño.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Paris, se encontraba Francis trabajando en un vestido de novia, tan hermoso que fuera un sueño, era ardua la tarea por que no sabía que materiales utilizar en la parte de…. uno de los mayores atributos de la futura esposa de su hermanito, era una operación difícil, pero todo sería para cumplir ese sueño de amor, las costureras trabajaban sin descanso. Probaban diferentes telas para lograrlo, Arthur había prometido conseguir los más hermosos zapatos que se hubieran hechos, a pesar de las burlas por parte del francés, de que su moda era mejor. Arthur no se quería quedar atrás, ambos llegarían juntos a Kiev para la boda religiosa, además de asegurarse de que el ruso no matara a su hermanito compartido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUESTRA FELICIDAD**

**Anonimita:** Muchas gracias por haber sido la primer personas en leerme y dejar un mensaje para esta historia, cuando la escribí sinceramente solamente pensaba que mi amiga la leería pero, al leerme tu me hiciste muy feliz, motivaste a que continuara la historia.

**Tahita:** No sabía lo que me contaste, que ambos países tienen muy buenas relaciones y suscribieron tratados internacionales, no tienes que agradecer nada. He de confesar que si me gusta el Yaoi y el Yuri, pero mi amiga tenía el capricho de esta pareja y termine encariñándome mucho con ella, al principio estaba destinada a ser simplemente un capítulo pero tengo de ideas para la historia, que espero me sigan favoreciendo con su lectura.

**Chibisiam:** Es un placer que te haya gustado, y no te pierdas todos los capítulos tengo pensado hacer cinco en total, pero ¿Quién sabe y de la sorpresa de más?. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo dentro del cannon.

**Neko-chan Uzumaki:** Son un amor, tienen muchísimas cosas en común a Canada lo confunden con su hermano, siempre ha estado a la sombra de Alfred y con Ucrania tiene un caso similar, pocos saben de ella además de ser hermana de Rusia y Bielorrusia, pero desaparece frente a la figura de él. Ambos pocas veces son escuchados, y tienen una ternura que te hacen querer tirar sus mejillas.

**LovinaxToño95: **Lo se aunque ambos se odien… o tengan problemas, no pueden negarse en ayudar a su querido hermanito, así que tratarán de protegerlo de cualquier plan macabro que tenga Ivan. Haremos que Canada x Ucrania tenga una legión de seguidores y tarde que temprano tendremos una comunidad de ellos.

**Jlia:** Eu quase chorei de felicidade ao ler sua mensagem, espero que gostem deste capítulo, e talvez muito mais você gosta da surpresa que eu tenho por você. Use o tradutor do Google, eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu queria agradecer a você ler no seu idioma

**Loreley Kirkland:** Creo que se te cumplió el deseo, espero que nos sigas favoreciendo con tu lectura y tus comentarios.

**AliceIggyKirkland:** Es que tenía que tener lo mejor de dos mundos, me lo imagino como una extraña combinación de Arthur y Alfred, quitando lo pervertido y lo cejón. Además esta enamorado, todos hemos estado enamorados alguna vez y sabemos.

**Angel**: Es lo más hermoso aquella imagen, y por mi adorado manga de Karekano que te la pondré en el capítulo final de esta historia.

****

****

En esos momentos Ivan llevaba en sus labios una gran sonrisa, para contraer matrimonio en Ucrania se ocupan cubrir requisitos, que ni si quiera son pensando en otros países, los cuales el canadiense no tiene ni una sola idea y a su parlamente no agradarían en lo absoluto, los exámenes médicos y los estados financieros, ¿A quien le gusta enterar a otros de su situación financiera?. Estaba muy confiado, caminaba delante de ellos, giró su cabeza y los observo por solo unos segundos, se veían cansados y sorprendidos, por su actitud, pero él solamente quería la felicidad de su hermana mayor, y él sabe perfectamente cual es su felicidad y el canadiense.

Otro que estaba muy confiando en llegar a tiempo era Alfred, su hermano era obligado a casarse y tiene que rescatarlo, por que ese commie seguramente le había lavado el cerebro, quería sacar su avión de combate, pero … al final le habían obligado a viajar en un avión comercial, para que no tuvieran pretexto los comunistas desatar otra guerra, que pondrían en peligro la paz del mundo, él como un autentico héroe tenía que rescatarlo solo sin ayuda de nadie, solamente de sus armas de alta tecnología, según dijo su jefe. Así que se encontraba contando los minutos desperado

En el aeropuerto Charles Gaulle, se encontraba Francis rodeado de un sequito de bellas y esbeltas mujeres de cabellos negros, vestidas con uniformes de alta costura, era su escuadrón especializado del amor, que le ayudarían a cumplir la misión más importante del año, crear la boda de ensueño. Pero aun faltaba por revelarse las piezas clave, el grupo de mujeres abrieron paso a tres figuras imponentes; tres mujeres de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes eran trillizas; sus nombre es Annick la estilista, Aude la maquilladora, Axelle la agente secreta de estilo y glamour para los invitados, Arthur si que la necesitaba.

Antes de abordar el avión les da un poco de amor a todo su escuadrón de hermosas mujeres, besando sus labios suaves, saboreando aquellos manjares, sentir el cuerpo de una mujer, el delicado aroma de sus cabellos, sujetándoles de las caderas, al termino del beso les ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Estaba por aterrizar en Kiev el avión de Arthur, llevaba en sus manos una hermosa caja de cristal, dentro de ella se podían observar las hermosas sandalias de tacón jamás creadas, hechas de fina piel y bordadas con perlas, se inspiró en el cuento de Cenicienta, estaba muy orgulloso de su creación. Llevaba un smoking para Matthew, tenía que ir bien vestido a su propia boda.

**Camino al Registro Civil**

Yakaterina estaba más tranquila de que su hermano aceptara su unión, los estaba acompañando al Registro Civil, apretó la manos de Matthew, todo estará bien si están juntos, caminaba con más seguridad, con firmeza su porte era majestuoso, no tenía temor o miedo, el amor en ella ocasiono un cambio para bien. Por que desea luchar por su relación, no quería imaginar si quiera en que se opusiera, no esos malos pensamientos no podía tenerlos.

Ivan la sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar con fuerza la puerta, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, y estaban saliendo, se asustaron los empleados por la fuerza de los golpes, ella tocó una de las ventanas, aun sujeta de la mano de su novio, le mostró su manos entrelazadas, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Es la señora Yakaterina.-dijo uno de los empleados que se había atrevido a sacar la cabeza debajo de los escritorios.-Viene con su amigo el señor Matthew.

-Tenemos que abrirles.-dice el juez que sale de su oficina, quien pudo ver las manos unidas de la pareja.

-..Pero los acompañan el señor Rusia.-responde rápidamente una persona oculta detrás de la puerta, su cabello rubio apenas se veía un mechón.

-Es nuestra señora y tenemos que abrirle.-responde el juez con firmeza, aunque le temblaban los pies, al escuchar los fuertes golpes de la puerta de Rusia, trago bastante saliva, mientras los empleados, estaba tratando de obtener el valor suficiente, para no desmayarse.

Sus paso eran muy lentos, en verdad tenía miedo el hombre, pero la sonrisa de su señora le había hecho tomar un poco de valor, los golpes no cesaron hasta que fue abierta la puerta, el primero al entrar a la oficina fue el ruso, todos guardaron silencio, y no eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada, la pareja entro pocos segundos después a la oficina enseguida tomados de la mano, las mejillas de ella estaba teñidas de rojo, él por su parte levantaba la mano para saludarlos.

Los empleados correspondieron al gesto, estaban felices y muy alegres, el juez le da un abrazo a su señora, ella no suelta la mano de su prometido, Ivan no ha perdido el tiempo, se encuentra ya en el privado del juez.

-Matthew Williams te presento al Juez Yegor Yanukovich.-dice la ucraniana, tenía miedo de que su hermano no lo aceptara, pero lo había hecho, no tenía por que temer, sabía que era una persona temerosa, que no le era tan fácil hacer amigos, pero era alguien que le gustaba mucho estudiar prepararse y era muy buena cocinado, esto no lo decía con el animo de ser presumida. Le gustan mucho los niños y siempre deseo tener muchos hijos, se un apoyo para su esposo, pero no por eso dejarse de lado a ella misma, luchar por que su país sea el mejor, modernizarlo pero nunca olvidar su tradiciones. Muchas de esas cosas nadie las conocían.

-Mucho gusto Juez Yanukovich.-responde el canadiense.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor William, esperamos que su estadía en Ucrania sea placentera y que vuelva pronto a visitarnos.-le expresa Yegor

-Será imposible no volver, me casaré con Yakaterina.-responde

-…-No se escuchó ni un solo suspiro o murmullo, todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Yanukovich da.-llamó Ivan al hombre.

Entonces comprendieron que la razón que estuviera Ivan en el lugar, la boda sería tradicional, el juez y la pareja fueron a la oficina, Yakaterina se sentó al lado de su hermano, mientras Matthew permaneció de pie, se escucho afuera mucho movimiento, sillas arrastradas y pisadas en todas direcciones comenzaron hablar hasta que ceso el movimiento afuera.

-¿Solamente se hará la boda civil?-pregunta el juez.

-Si da.-responde Ivan no dejando si quiera hablar a los otros.

-Es una lástima la señora Yakaterina se vería hermosa en su vestido de novia.-exclama el juez.

-Nos casaremos por la iglesia.-dice Canada con firmeza, besando el dorso de la mano de la rubia, la cual siente enrojecer sus mejillas.-Tendremos la boda más hermosa de todas, a la cual esta invitado y todos los que trabajan en este lugar.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Se casará bajo que iglesia Cristiana Ortodoxa, greco-católica ucraniana, cristianos protestantes, luterana, calvinista, judía, metodista, mormones?-pregunta con curiosidad el hombre, una sonrisa de superioridad aparece en el rostro de Ivan, ante la mención de todas las iglesias.

-No… se.-le responde Ucrania, comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa, pensaba que podrían molestarse si se casa en una, y no querían que se molestaran, estaba ya llorando, de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Pero no se preocupe señora.-trataba de tranquilizarla el juez, se le ocurrió una idea.-¿Y cuales son sus religiones señor?.

-Sestra.-pronuncia en voz muy baja el ruso, en sus ojos se veía preocupación, por que ver a su hermana tan triste, había levantando su mano para acariciarle los cabellos, pero la bajo rápidamente.

-Católica romana, anglicana, judía, musulmana, budista, Sihk e hindú, entre otras.-al escucharlas Ucrania escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, Matthew se sienta sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos sujeta el rostro de la rubia.-Tendremos muchas celebraciones, nos casaremos por cada religión.-le llenaba el rostro de besos.-No puedes estar llorando, o tendrás los ojos rojos.

-Por….cada…una.-tartamudeaba el hombre.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo por todas las religiones?-le pregunta frotando su nariz contra la de ella, sacando una risa de parte de la mujer, sus palabras reflejaban la ternura y la devoción que sentía por ella, producto del amor.-Por mi no hay problema, nos casaremos una y otra vez, tendremos muchas fiestas.-y susurra en su oído.-Y lunas de miel.

-Si.-sentía que su cara le ardía, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierno Matthew y a la vez tan pervertido? Escondió ahora su rostro en cuello de él, ella también había pensando en la noche de bodas, se sintió demasiado avergonzada de las cosas que imagino.-Por cada una de las religiones.

-Los requisitos que necesitamos para que nos pueda casar, ¿Cuáles son?-le exclamó el canadiense.

-Por su parte es pasaporte original y copia traducida al ucraniano, certificación literal de nacimiento, certificado de estado civil, certificado de residencia y estado financiero, exámenes de médicos,.- iba mencionado la lista.

Los cuales estaban siendo memorizados por la pareja, y adecuarlos a su situación y condición, de esta manera estarían metidos en el Registro por un largo tiempo, largo tiempo, dando oportunidad de que llegaran los padrinos.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Boryspil, Ucrania 5:00 AM**

Un hombre de rubios cabellos, ojos verdes y cejas prominentes, vestido con un elegante traje negro, lleva en sus manos una caja de cristal donde se podía ver unas hermosas zapatillas bordadas con exquisitas perlas, es acompañado de una mujer de cabello corto negro, de complexión delgada, baja estatura, quien lleva en sus manos un precioso tesoro, es el traje del novio.

-Son hermosas las sandalias.-dice la mujer.-Se ha esforzado tanto en hacerlas, que son el sueño de toda mujer.

-Gracias Kuroi.-habla el ingles, caminando ya en esos momentos para abordar un taxi que los lleve a Kiev.-Me han ayudado las hadas a crearlas, una historia de amor se hará realidad, quiero que les den felicidad.

-Lo harán, por que fueron hechas con buenos propósitos, con cariño y deseos que el cuento de hadas se cumpla.-termino la mujer de origen oriental, Kiku-sama la había llevado a Inglaterra, recomendándola para que fuera la asistente Kirkland, que los mantuviera en contacto, ya que ambos eran muy buenos amigos.

De esa manera la joven se quedo en la casa inglesa, encargada de mantener en contacto a los amigos, lo acompañaba a los viajes y era su confidente, una persona muy discreta que se agradece.

**Registro Civil Kiev, Ucrania**

Toda la noche se la han pasado trabajando los miembros del Registro Civil, pero parecen contentos de hacerlo, llaman a la puerta otras personas que traen en sus manos los documentos apostillados y traducidos al ucraniano provenientes de Canada, están trabajando en conjunto para que la boda pueda realizarse.

-Podrán casarse a las 2:00pm.-les felicita el juez.-Esto se ha hecho en un tiempo record, además de que se podrán casar en la embajada canadiense a las 4:00pm.

-Sestra ¿Es feliz da?-pregunta Ivan mirándola.

-Muy feliz.-le responde Ucrania, abrazando a su hermano, no se acuerda de su deuda o de las prohibiciones de su jefe, simplemente quiere compartir la felicidad .

En esos momentos se encontraba en la puerta Polonia, Bielorusia, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia, quienes se enteraron de la noticia, se había regado como pólvora. Bielorusia se encontraba jugando con sus cuchillos, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera acercársele Lituania le había lanzado uno de sus cuchillos, cortándole un mechón de sus cabellos, Letonia casi se desmaya al ver lo sucedido.

Polonia se encontraba en silencio, metido en sus propios pensamientos, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir en el. Estonia por su parte estaba actualizando su blog, los avances y anunciando la hora en que se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

-Ya hemos llegado Kirkland -san.-se escucha una suave voz de una mujer, quien desciende de un automóvil negro.-Por favor permítame ver si esta aquí el señor Williams, no es necesario que usted baje si no se es conformado antes.

-No es necesario ya ha salido a recibirnos.-responde Arthur tranquilamente, al ver que através de los cristales del auto que salía de la oficina un rubio corriendo, el cual se le veían unas marcadas ojeras por no haber dormido nada en ese tiempo.

-¡Arthur!-dice contento el canadiense dirigiéndose al auto, falto poco para que se cayera pero logro apoyarse en la pared con su mano izquierda, una gotita de sudor apareció en los que vieron la escena.

-¿Etto esta bien?-preguntó preocupada Kuroi.

-No te preocupes.-Arthur se dio un masaje en las sienes, se convirtió en padre de dos, uno se convirtió en un eterno Petter Pan y el otro se le casaba muy joven, y temía por seguridad, había escogido la hermana de Rusia, el país más maligno de todos, que no era capaz de vencer con su magia.-Esta bien, ahorita esta enamorado.

Mientras Yakaterina se había quedado en el marcó de la puerta con su hermana, trataba de explicarle lo que estaba pasado, mientras ella permanecía en silencio, lanzándole cuchillos a Lituania. Ella sabe que aunque su hermana es de pocas palabras y pareciera que no le interesa nada más que su hermano, le quería a su manea pero le quería, por eso se encontraba en aquel lugar.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Boryspil 11:00 AM**

El siguiente en aterrizar fue Francis Bonnefoy, caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto acompañado de sus hermosas asistentes, las cuales traían en sus manos una caja de terciopelo rosa, las trillizas escoltaban los costados y la retaguardia del Francia, esto atraía las miradas de los visitantes del país.

-Recuerden somos el país del amor, nuestro deber es hacer de esta boda, la más hermosa celebración que nunca antes se haya celebrado en este país.-da su discurso el francés, acariciando el rostro de cada chica, delineando con sus manos aquellas delgadas figuras.-Tendremos muchos obstáculos, pero se que ustedes, el equipo del amor, bajo mi dirección lo podemos lograr.

-Oui Monsieur.-contestaron las jóvenes.

-No se atemoricen por nada, ustedes son la guardia del amour.-exaltaba sus ánimos Francis, las chicas lo rodearon y repartieron en sus rostros besos. -¡Hagamos de esta boda lo que francés sabemos hacer del amor!

El francés decide que el lugar donde el tiene que dirigirse es a crear esa mágica fantasía que le había pedido su querido niño, por que para él, lo más importante era verlo feliz, mientras tantos de su avión descendían un ejercito de hombres que cargaban, metros de telas, flores, perfumes, y ropa para todos los asistentes a la boda. Por que no permitiría que el mal gusto reinara.

Acompañado de sus chicas y sus soldados del glamour, tomaron la carretera y fueron directo a la casa de la novia, mientras cantaban, el francés estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que habían traído.

En el próximo capitulo:

-La boda más esperada del año.  
-¿Alfred llegará a impedirla?  
-¿Por qué esta triste Polonia?  
-¿Me seguirán leyendo?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA BODA DE ENSUEÑO**

**LovinaxTonio95.-**Pero por eso la ucraniana es la mujer país con más suerte de todas. Ella sabe el verdadero valor de nuestro Matt.

**AliceYggyKirkland.-J**ajaja, es que Arthur le gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas, donde la doncella se casa con el príncipe, quiere mucho Matt, por eso hace el esfuerzo de estar junto con el bastardo. Ivan simplemente quiere a su hermana y se asegurara de su felicidad aunque tuviera que desaparecer a Alfred.

**Julia.-**La misión imposible sea completado, ya se han casado y están juntos para siempre, nadie los podrá separar.

**Deidi Jeevas.-**Me siento como si te hubiera iniciado en un nuevo culto. Pero en verdad esta pareja merece mucho amor, te por seguro que me he leído algunas de tus historias que están interesantes. Deidi y Maiza unidas le darán mucho amor a esta pareja.

**Ozoranohime.-**Es que Ivan adora a su hermana, y aunque realmente no le desagrada el canadiense, tienen buenas relaciones ambos, si siente la boda de la misma, pero puede más su amor por ella.

**Kurai Akari.**-Por siempre juntos. Y no te preocupes aunque tarde siempre regresaré.

**Sayuri12moonligth.**-Alfred tiene que entender que es la felicidad de su hermano lo que importa y no sus ideas locas.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes las personas que me leen y que hacen de mi historia una de sus favoritas, dándole una oportunidad a esta pareja. Este es el capítulo de la boda, que tanto hemos esperando y me cuento entre ustedes, la razón que al imaginar sus caras y esas miradas de amor.

El próximo capítulo y último nos hablará de cómo fueron sus años en el futuro, de el hijo de ambos. Muchas sorpresas nos esperan y veremos si Alfred aceptó que la felicidad de su hermano es su propia felicidad.

Los cuentos de hadas parecen cada vez más lejanos de hacerlos realidad, aunque todos algunas vez los soñamos, mienten el que diga que nunca soñó ser una princesa o convertirse en un príncipe está mintiendo, aunque después estos sueños se esfumarán como el humo de un cigarro. Canada y Ucrania, siempre creyeron en ellos, pero sus situaciones les impedían plenamente confiar en que su vida fuera un cuento de hadas. Matthew nunca culpo a su hermano de que todos supieran su nombre y no el de él, aunque si le molestaba recibir los golpes que le propinaba Cuba cuando le confundía con su hermano.

Su hermano siempre estaba tan al pendiente de salvar a mundo entero, que no se preocupaba por salvarse así mismo, siempre había tenido quienes le amaran de una manera tan incondicional, soportando sus extravagancias, esperando a que madurada un poco, pero se habían cansado de esperar a que eso pasará y fueron a buscar su propia felicidad, esperaba que el rey del mundo se diera cuenta de esto, antes de que se quedará tan solo, no quería que sufriera, bueno solamente un poquito pero que después fuera tan feliz como él lo era en esos momentos.

Ucrania era la representación femenina de un país fuerte y orgulloso de sus costumbres, del respecto a las personas mayores y no le alcanzaría el tiempo para admirar todas las cosas buena de ella. Tenía muchos problemas como todos los países, pero a pesar de eso ella era dulce y tierna, quería como ninguna a sus hermanos, y le gustaría tanto volver a tener esa familia. Pero tiene en cuenta de que si eso pasara, no sería una familia sino dependencia suya a su hermano menor Rusia, pero al final de cuentas son sueños y nunca se deben perder estos. Cuantas veces en las noches que convivían juntos no se los contaba, y terminaba dormida en su regazo.

Contrario a lo que otros pudieran esperar, cuando estuvieron juntos en una misma habitación, nunca ocurrió nada erótico, ni si quiera un simple beso, no por que ella sea la mujer con los mejores pechos de todas las mujeres países, significaba que fuera una prostituta que se entregaba a cualquiera o se le cayeran las bragas por una simple palabra de amor. Tiene amplios valores morales y solamente lo hace por amor, su educación es muy religiosa. Es contrario a él, que en su educación existe la plena aceptación de una vida sexual desde jóvenes, siendo sus tutores Inglaterra y Francia, no es de sorprenderse eso, el sexo lo toma como algo muy natural, de obtener placer para ambos.

Sería ridículo pensar que nunca tuvo fantasías sexuales con ella, ¡Por supuesto que si! Y que su hermano mayor y casi un padre Francia, se hubiera quedado corto en lo que imagino dentro de ellas. Pero nunca dijo nada de esto a su querida Ucrania, al contrario siempre le ha mostrado su lado más dulce y romántico, le daba escalofríos cuando estuvieran juntos por primera vez el no poderse contener todo el deseo reprimido, que tiene guardado todo este tiempo.

En esos momentos se encontraba siendo vestido por Canada y Francia, arreglando su traje de novio, el cual es blanco acomodándole los puños de la camisa blanca, aunque ambos tienen una relación bastante complicada, en esos momentos procuraban no pelear tanto, para terminar de ayudarle, ambos fueron un hermano mayor no mejor dicho sus padres, terminaron de hacerlo, vio su reflejo en el espejo, y lo que le mostró era muy diferente a su reflejo de siempre, era un hombre su cabello estaba peinado de manare diferente, semejante al que lleva Alemania.

-¿Se supone qué tú sabes de moda?-pregunta de manera cortante el ingles mirándolo seriamente molesto.

-¿Tú qué sabes cejas? Has llevado por siglos el mismo peinado.- le responde el francés despeinado el cabello del menor, sus dedos apenas se veían entro del cabello del rubio eran tan rápidos.

-Tiene que verse como un príncipe, no como un prostituto francés.-le dice el inglés, tomando un peine y haciendo el clásico peinado aplastado y muy lacio, le tapaba los ojos, una burla apareció en el rostro del país del amor al ver a su rival haciendo el rídiculo.-Así está muy bien.

-Eso fue de los sesentas.-toma su peine y desbarata ese peinado y comienza a peinarlo idéntico a él, era su viva copia, le dio un abrazo con fuerzas y derramando unas lagrimas por sus mejillas totalmente emocionado.

-¡Bastado!-tira del brazo del canadiense para abrazarlo, para Matt eso era algo ya muy natural entre ambos esas peleas tan comunes que asombrarse sería lo extraño, tratando de que no le doliera la cabeza por esos tirones que le estaba dando, hasta que ambos tiran de cada uno de sus brazos, gritándose como es su costumbre.

La puerta cruje fuertemente mostrando a un Ivan con una aura morada, que erizo la piel de ambos europeos, el ruso estaba tan molesto por el matrimonio de su hermana, pero lo que más le molestaba es que no podía impedirla, por era la felicidad de ella, nunca vio tanta seguridad en su persona, como en el momento en que estaba defendiendo su amor, y supo en ese instante que aunque su hermana le amará si le hace algo al canadiense se olvidaría de ese amor, y nunca más le hablaría, aunque en esos momentos apenas y le dirige la palabra por la deuda de gas que tienen. Pero hacerlo significaba que nunca más lo hará, no quiere perder a su hermana. Y esos imbeciles estaban retrasando la boda, ¿Tal vez su hermana ya estaba llorando?

-¿Ya terminaron de ayudarlo da?-preguntó con una sonrisa más tétrica, aventando de manera sutil a los dos al piso, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del canadiense, para que comenzará a caminar, y susurrándole en el odio al otro.-Si haces llorar a mi siestra da,-un silencio sepulcral se hizo en aquel lugar.-Irás a Siberia para el resto de tus días da.

-La haré muy feliz.-responde con toda la fuerza que puede.

En esos momentos Francis y Arthur compadecen terriblemente a su querido Matthew, tiene a la princesa de cuento de hadas pero esta viene incluida con un hermano, que es peor que la bruja malvada de cualquier cuento, los escalofríos recorren sus cuerpos, rogándole a Dios, que no acabe como comida de peces en Siberia. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón si algo le hace a su querido niño, buscarían patearle el trasero, no importa ¿Cómo? Pero lo harían, no eran unos debiluchos para no poder hacerlo, esto se convertiría en una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Caminan los cuatros a la entrada del jardín de la casa de Ucrania, flores blancas se observaban en cada lugar de la casa, en especial en el jardín donde se celebrarían las ceremonias religiosa y civiles, fueron traídas de Paris siete estaturas de cristales de cisnes y hadas, las sillas fueron adornadas con seda blanca, mientras el escuadrón se encargaba en otra parte de jardín se encargaban de decorar las mesa la mitad de las chicas, las otras se encontraban preparando los platillos, entre los requisitos para entrar son; Ser chef certificada, modelo internacional y sabe caminar con tacones, tener mucho glamur y aceptar viajar por el mundo, para salvar a las personas del mal gusto y cumplir las fantasías de las mujeres y hombres enamorados. Francis estaba muy orgulloso de las mujeres que ha entrenado con tanto esfuerzo, para hacer un mundo más hermoso.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado Alfred?-pregunta Francis mientras observa la perfecta decoración que ha hecho su escuadrón.

-Su vuelo se retraso catorce horas.-le dice frotando sus sienes.-¿Cómo puede un vuelo retrasarse ese tiempo?-Ambos giran la cabeza y se topan con Ivan bebiendo su vodka tranquilamente en compañía de Matthew

Polonia se encuentra en esos momentos con Hungría sentados en las primeras sillas, la mirada de Feliks esta apagada y triste, no lleva una camisa rosa o de otro color alegre, ese negra al igual que toda su ropa, su cabeza se encuentra apoyada en el hombro de Elizavetha, la cual lleva un vestido rojo de mangas largas, y un collar que tiene un corazón, las letras están grabadas en húngaro

-Deberías decirle, el amor que no se confiesa es el que más daño hace.-le dice la húngara a su amigo, besado sus cabellos rubios.

-Pero el mismo amor es que te hace ósea como sacrificarte para que sea feliz ósea.-trataba de sonar como siempre.

-Llevas siglos amando de esa manera, y eso te esta lastimando.-la húngara siempre ha sabido de quien esta enamorado el polaco, tantos años de amistad le permiten conocer el corazón de su mejor amigo.

-Nunca me pudo ver como hombre osea.-se incorpora en la silla y tira su cabeza atrás, la castaña hace lo mismo, y pueden ver al canadiense saliendo de la casa, y acompañado de Ivan.-Ella siempre vio en mi a un hombre, que no era para nada amenazante ósea, quien le gusta usar pieles y llevar faldas.-se ríe de sí mismo al escucharse hablar de esa manera, nunca pensó confesar su amor por esa mujer en aquel lugar.-Un chico afeminado que no puede causarle daño, ella me ve como; una chica, una amiga y tal vez una hermana, cuando Mongolia la violo y la destrozo ósea me preocupe tanto, y me lance ayudarle junto con Toris para rescatarle, estaba temblando cuando la encontré.-podía ver aquella imagen como si la estuviera reviviendo, se encontraba la ucraniana desnuda en el piso, su cabello sucio y enmarañado, marcas por su cuerpo, saliva aun sobre ella.

-Pasaron ambas hermanas bajo su protección.-continua la historia Hungría, quien llegó para apoyar a su amigo, cuando se negó a no asistir a la boda, porque de esa manera sería la única manera de entender que ella era feliz con otro.

-No puedo decirle que ese hombre afeminado, la ha amado durante tantos siglos y que nunca le guardo rencor por aquellos hornos que fueron construidos en su país, que entendía todo y sabe que era imposible contradecir Alemania en aquel entonces.-se tapa sus ojos, para que nadie vea que estaba a punto de llorar, era día de alegría y no para arruinar aquella celebración.-Que le deseo que sea tan feliz como nadie más puede hacerlo y que sus niños serán como mis sobrinos.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar; Bielorusia con Toris del brazo, nunca se sabrá convencieron a la peliplata para que aceptará ir con el Lituano, y eso es mejor no tratar de averiguarlo, el cubano que ha conseguido llegar antes que el estadounidense, con una mexicana, Estonia acompañado de Mónaco, y siendo observado muy cercas por Francis, que no permitirían que se aprovecharan de su hermanita, el puede ser un aprovechado, pero con su familia que nadie se le ocurra o verán lo que sucede.

El danés llego con el noruego, era muy ruidoso el rey del norte, ganándose mirada reprobatorias del otro, Islandia llegaba con Finlandia, Suecia estaba acompañado de Groenlandia ambos estaba hasta atrás y decían algunas palabras y se callaban de nuevo. Los asiáticos se encontraban ya sentados en esos momentos Tailandia conversaba con Corea del Sur, mientras que Vietnam trataba de acomodarle la corbata a Japón, mientras Taiwan los miraba molesta, siempre se ha sabido que ella esta enamorada de Japón, pero Kiku solamente la ve como su hermana.

Solamente el gran ausente de la tarde era Alfred F Jones, no había podido llegar todavía a la celebración, tomando en consideración que tiene aviones tan veloces y de alta tecnología, resultaba ilógico que no hubiera arribado ya al lugar, aunque Rusia podía tener un poco de culpa en esta situación, estaba dispuesto asegurarse de que su siestra fuera feliz, y si esa cosa se atrevía a hacerla llorar, sería enterrado vivo en los hielos de Siberia y con ayuda especial de Cuba, que estaba en esos momentos conversando con Puerto Rico, ambos se reían abiertamente.

La boda comenzó, Yakaterina lucía tan hermosa en ese momento, el vestido blanco, sus pechos eran cubiertos por una fina tela bordada de perlas, las chicas se habían asegurado de poner otra tela antes que cubriera los pechos de una tela transparente muy resistente hecha a base de materiales altamente secretos, que solamente Francis sabía hacer y que decían que eran producidos por la magia del amour. Su cabello estaba adornado por una tiara de diamantes y oro blanco, que pertenece a la reina, pero para esa ocasión tan especial ha sido prestada para que la use. Arthur siempre le han gustado las historia de príncipes y princesas, cenicientas modernas que se casan con los príncipes, sino

Matthew la encontraba esperando junto con los jueces, se casarían por todas las religiones de ambos, así que la boda civil tiene que ser rápida, los invitados no tenían idea que no podrían regresar a sus respectivos lugares, hasta después de una semana, pero solamente eran pequeñeces a comparación de la dicha de ver una pareja unir sus vidas para siempre, si en esos momentos era egoísta

Taiwan derrama una lagrima traicionera al ver a la ucraniana caminar por la alfombra de pétalos de rosa roja, sus paso no se escuchaban era como si caminaran entre las nubes, los violines tocaban la tradicional marcha nupcial. Yakaterina estaba sonriente y nerviosa, en tan solo unos minutos más se convertiría en la esposa de Matthew, ambos eran un manojo de nervios, el sueño de hadas a comenzando.

Todos los presentes toman asiento al igual que los novios y van escuchando pacientemente lo que los jueces van diciendo en los dos idiomas, la boda sería simultánea. En verdad los dos se quieren casar por todas las religiones que sus países se profesen. Sus invitados no tenían ni una sola idea en que tan diferente sería esta boda, que nunca lo olvidarían. Ambos jueces hablaban dando pausas para que el otro fuera escuchado.

Matthew y Yakatherina estaban tomados de las manos con fuerza, dedicándose las miras más tiernas, en tan solo una semana estarían más que unidos, por todo lo conocido para ellos y hasta más, porque para los enamorados su único mundo es el otro, aquellos quienes nunca han sido egoístas es algo muy nuevo. Ambos siempre fueron demasiado compartidos, con el cariño y aun con sus propios bienes.

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado los declaramos.-ambos jueces decían.-Los declaramos marido y mujer.-la alegría de los jueces solamente era superada por la pareja, que esperaban ansiosos que los presentarán como la nueva familia-Will….-la mirada de Ivan les dio a entender que tienen que decirlo completo.-Familia William-Braginskaya.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la nueva familia, Matthew sujeto la espalda de su esposa inclinándola sobre sus brazos, dando un beso en aquellos labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, era un momento tan especial, que sentía sus corazones estallar de felicidad, aplausos eran escuchados. Pero ambos solamente podía pensar que a partir de ese momento estarían juntos para siempre, que compartirían sus penas y alegrías,

-Te amo.-le dice la mujer.

-Para siempre estaremos juntos.-Para Matthew estar a su lado es la dicha más grande, sus narices se frotaron.

Fueron felicitados por todos los asistentes a la ceremonia, recibieron fuertes abrazos y palabras de buena ventura. Las chicas se encontraban muy animadas, hablando con la señora William de lo hermosa que se veía, Natalia permanecía alejada de todas, entonces fue cuando su hermana se acerco a ella, y le dio un abrazo fuerte, aunque no fuera su hermana favorita la mujer bielorusa estimaba a su hermana y puso una mano sobre su espalda, ese gesto fue suficiente para la ucraniana, era la manera de decir de Natalia que le deseaba lo mejor.

-Gracias por venir.-le dice a su hermana menor, sus ojos están bañados de lagrimas, conocía el carácter de ella, por eso temía que no fuera.

-…-No contesta, no es que no quisiera a su hermana, simplemente para ella, su mundo era Ivan, pero nunca faltaría en un momento tan especial. ¡Hasta fue con el inútil de Toris! Eso demostraba su cariño.

-Osea que hermosa te vez.-dice la voz característica de Feliks, corriendo abrazar a la mujer y descansar su cabeza en sus pechos, dejando a Natalia fuera del abrazo le quito de su lugar eso era demasiado suicida, pero al parecer eso estaba buscando suicidarse atacando a una de las mujeres más temibles.

-Feliks…-dice la ucraniana con miedo a la reacción de su hermana, quien sacaba sus cuchillos que estaban escondidos bajo su falda, para lanzarlos a Feliks, quien no se retiraba de ese lugar.

En ese momento llegaron agentes especiales del FBI, que estaban camuflados de árboles, césped, bajando de helicópteros, y ponían a los invitados de la boda contra el piso, y Alfred se tiro del paracaídas desde el avión comercial que pidió prestado, sin que Puerto Rico se enterara de esto para sobrevolar el lugar. La orden ha sido clara tienen que encontrar Canada y rescatarlo de las garras rusas quienes lo tienen secuestrado, y quieren hacerlo uno con él. Por su parte tiene que estar al pendiente es una conspiración del mundo entero que se ha vuelto comunista para dejarlo en esta lucha contra ese horrible mundo.

Observaba como todos los países eran puestos contra el piso, era algo que no le gustaba hacerlo pero tendría que ser sometidos a un tratamiento para que se olvidarán esas locas ideas del comunismo y tendría que enfrentarse a su archi-enemigo más peligroso que el propio Iran. Su nombre era Rusia quien era el mal en persona.

Matthew se negaba a separarse de su esposa, a la cual la mantenía abrazada con fuerza, a pesar de los múltiples intentos que hicieron los agentes y las sugerencias que se separará de ella, que ya estaba libre de esa absurda boda. ¡Pero eso era estúpido! Quiere estar con ella, quiere abrazarla.

-¿Dónde demonios esta ese loco?-pregunta furioso Canada, sus ojos tenían una mirada de molestia y coraje.

-El enemigo se encuentra peleando con nuestro líder.-le dice uno de los agentes.

Matthew toma la mano de su esposa y los avienta a los agentes para que se aparten de ellos, pegándoles tremendos puñetazos en el vientre dejándolos inconscientes contra el piso, por primera vez en siglos se encontraba molesto y realmente no quería llegar a esos extremos. Yakateria les da patada en la entrepierna para quejarlos completamente nockeados, tenían una sincronía casi perfecta, y un mismo motivo en común salvar su propia boda.

Los nórdicos estaban realmente molestos y les propinaron tremenda paliza al FBI, dejándolos tirados en el piso, mientras ellos buscaban molestos con la mirada al causante de todo esta carnicería. Cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaba, decidieron que si no acertaban al chuchillo tercero, ellos lo matarían.

Alfred estaba esquivando los cuchillos que le lanzaba Natalia, faltaba un escaso milímetro para que diera en corazón, la Bielorusa maldijo eso, pero la próxima vez acertaría, Alfred trataba de escapar de ella, pero le era casi imposible por la buena puntería de esta.. Ivan se encontraba golpeando contra el piso a ciertos agentes que se atrevieron a rodearlo mientras sonreía divertido.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V.-LOS RECUERDOS**

Llegamos al final de nuestra querida historia, he comenzando a escribir este capítulo mientras tiene un día de ser publicado el cuarto, me siento tan feliz de haber compartido este tiempo con todas ustedes. No puedo haber pedido lectoras tan más amables y que tanto me han motivado a seguir escribiendo.

Por eso quiero despedirme con un ¡Gracias! Y esperen prontas historias mías, las cuales podrán disfrutar por este misma página o mi livejournal. Esto no es un hasta nunca, es hasta pronto.

Yao Wang se encontraba molesto reprendiendo a los agentes que han interrumpido la boda del canadiense y la ucraniana, él y sus hermanos los tenían contra el piso, pero en especial el chino estaba molesto por el trato recibido de parte de Alfred F. Jones, su paranoilla había alcanzando un límite que no le era tolerable, menos al ver como se habían atrevido a tocar a Vietnam, aunque él sabe que ella puede defenderse sola, sintió una molestia, que no se calmo hasta fácilmente.

El chino consideraba que Vietnam era una mujer muy hermosa, cuando era niña siempre observaba lo independiente que era, y lo disciplinada para la práctica de artes marciales, algunas de las cuales las más brutales se originaron en su tierra. Su largo cabello negro era símbolo de belleza, la imaginaba vestida con hermoso vestido de seda y su cabello adornado con una peineta de piedras de jade, caminando a su lado, sus pensamientos se asemejaban más a un joven en edad escolar que aun adulto, y nunca pensó sentirlo a su edad, siendo considerado uno de los países más viejos

Sus sentimientos en esos momentos estaban revueltos y seguramente si intentará expresárselos a la otra, terminaría por no darse a entender. Camino y quedo frente a su hermana Vietnam, y acomodo sus cabellos que había quedado revueltos, depositando un beso sobre estos cuando quedaron en su lugar, le gustaba la perfección, a ella le gustaba ser perfeccionista.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien-aru?-pregunta el hombre preocupado por lo sucedido, sabe realmente que no tiene razón, pero alguien enamorado no entiende razones y menos cuando nació aquel amor.

-Me encuentro bien.-le responde ella sorprendida por las acciones del hermano mayor, le había dado un extraño calor en su cuerpo cuando recibió ese beso, era curioso que se sintiera tan bien, tener ese calor. En el pasado tuvieron brutales enfrentamientos, pero siempre hubo admiración de su parte y con los años sus relaciones mejoraron.

-Acompáñame vamos a buscarlo-aru.-le tiende su mano a Vietnam, para que le acompañe a buscar Alfred, Yao piensa que el único lugar donde puede estar segura es a su lado, y a su vez siente que ella no es la princesa que necesita ser rescatada todo el tiempo, es alguien quien puede estar a su lado hombro o hombro. Esa mujer que carga sobre sus hombros responsabilidades y que se ve bella siempre, no gracias a los maquillajes o cremas costosos, sino por la frescura de su rostro.

-Acompañaré a Yao.-les dice a sus hermanos, quizás solamente es el momento, que ella acepta tomar su mano, y corre a su lado, ambos en búsqueda de quien ha hecho todo ese desorden. Algún día recordarían esa boda, que significa el inicio de una etapa en sus vidas, un día.

Los países hacen frente a los taques, y van quedando nockeados en el piso uno a uno los agentes, camina de manera infantil Ivan en medio de todos, ya ha localizado a quien estaba buscando, sus pasos se van acelerando conforme se va acercando al país del continente americano, en escasos segundos se encuentra frente al otro, tomando su cuello entre ambas manos, el rubio había estado ocupado dirigiendo la operación que no se ha percatado del peligro que le estaba amenazando.

-¿Qué demonios?-grita el rubio pegando un codazo en el vientre del ruso, que inclina su cabeza al lado derecho, haciendo que su propio cuello tronara en ese movimiento, vuelve a soltar un golpe en su vientre.

-Has arruinado la boda de mi siestra da.-dice con voz tétrica, apretando con fuerzas aquel cuello, los golpes en su vientre le dolían, pero no movía ni si quiera un milímetro sus manos de su cuello.

-¡Tu le has lavado el cerebro a mi brother para que se case con tu sister!- Alfred sabe que tiene que tirarlo al piso de manera rápida o terminaría tirado en el piso, tiembla de coraje tiene que salvar a su hermano de las garras del ruso, que tiene planeado conquistar al mundo entero y volverlo comunista, y tiene que iniciar poniendo a su hermano de su lado, por eso tiene que salvarlo de todo eso. Y busca fuerzas de donde para sobrepasarlo y poderse llevar a su hermano de ese lugar.

-Nunca hubiera querido que se casará da, quiero a toda mi familia junta frente a la chimenea da.-le dice molesto a ese idiota, para él si su hermana nunca se hubiera casado, le hubiera hecho muy feliz, poder estar juntos otra vez la familia, hubiera sido su mayor alegría, pero ella amaba al canadiense al grado de haberle enfrentado, eso probaba para él, que su amor era verdadero.-Ellos se aman da.

-¡Mientes commie!-le grita, eso no podía ser cierto, estaba seguro que todo esta era un conspiración de dominación global y todos se estaban volviendo sus cómplices por eso tenía que rescatar a su hermano, tiene que hacerlo, aunque quizás lo que más temía era que fuera cierto que estuviera enamorado, agita su cabeza y logra derribar a Ivan, que este le sujeta de la pierna para que no se le escape.

Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo el resto de los países alrededor de Alfred e Ivan, los demás tenían en su rostro la molestia por qué había pasado, pero esperaban que el otro entrará en razón, sabían del paranoilla que tenían, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo de cordura quedaba. Y si no era de esa manera se la podrían con mucho placer a base de unos buenos golpes. Se fueron colocando en un círculo alrededor de ambos, pocas veces el ruso había recibido tanto apoyo de sus compañeros, Alfred se estaba comportando peor que nunca, en su cabeza los planes de conspiración le habían fundido el cerebro.

Solo unos cuantos pudieron comprender sus sentimientos y entre ellos se encontraba Kiku Honda. Sabe cuánto estima a su hermano, y tiene miedo a que se lo arrebaten, aun siendo la llamada la primera potencia mundial, se comportaba como un niño pequeño, que no quiere ser separado de su hermano. No entiende que cada uno emprenderá su propio destino, el formar una familia, un hogar en compañía de quien se ama.

-¡Alfred basta!-gritaba Arthur, quien estaba desesperado por parar todo esto, pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo, ambos están sujetado uno del otro, no están dispuestos a ceder, el inglés temía lo peor de esta situación. Caminaba alrededor de los dos, buscando la manera de cómo apartarlos. Se estaba culpando en esos momentos por no haber hablado con Alfred de esto, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Matthew quiere a Ucrania.-gritó el cubano, no es que no disfrutará aquella paliza que se estaban dando esos dos, pero era la boda de su amigo, que si no apoyaría abiertamente al ruso para que acabará con el norteamericano.-¡No seas idiota nadie lo esta obligando!

En esos momentos pasa un cuchillo rozando la mejilla de Alfred era Natalia, quien estaba furiosa la había logrado escapar de ella, cuando fue lazado sobre la otra cientos de muñecos del americano, logró salir a flote nadando entre los muñecos su cabello se encuentra despeinado y despide una aura de furia intensa. Levantándose el vestido, se puede ver un ligero que tiene cuchillos, y algunos más están ocultos en sus guantes blancos. Esta vez no fallaría lo acabaría de un solo golpe.

-Morirás, morirás.-repite constante la bielorusa, lanzando cuchillos directamente a la garganta, estaba dispuesta a terminar con la vida del otro. Era tan precisa que no lastimaba su querido Rusia.

-¡Basta!-grita en medio de aquella multitud Canada, quien llega apretando la mano de su esposa, la mirada de él está llena determinación, no hay duda en ella, su pecho esta firme, y su espalda recta mira directamente a los ojos de los demás y se impone.-¡Suelta Ivan a mi hermano por favor!

Ivan comprende que Matthew es quien quiere arreglar esto, ahora es el esposo de su hermana y su debe es protegerla de su propia familia, y no podía entregársela a cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a todo por estar a su lado. Sabe que es un buen amigo, pero en esos momentos lo siente como un miembro más de su familia. Ha entendió que no cederá a las presiones de su hermano.

-Lo sabía…aun no terminaron de lavarte el cerebro hahaha.-ríe triunfante el otro, quien al ser soltado por él ruso corre abrazarlo, pero es detenido por el otro.

Los ojos de Matthew en esos momentos eran tan diferentes a lo acostumbrado, estaba molesto y seguro de sí mismo, se quedo atrás el hombre que le daban miedo las cosas. Ser la sombra de su hermano no le molestaba ya, por que encontró a la mujer que lo ve solamente a él. Esa mujer que le llena de ternura su vida, que lo ama y él a ella. Le alegra que haya llegado a su boda y que comparta ese momento con él. Pero no va a permitir que arruine su boda, así que toma la cabeza entre sus manos y con una voz fuerte y clara le dice algo que le dejará marcado.

-¡Basta ya!-con autoridad en sus palabras y fuerte que todos los invitados escucharon,-Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro.-respirando agitadamente.-Ni me están amenazando con nada.-y seguía pensando ¿Qué clase de tonterías podría estar pensando su hermano que le hicieron? y ¿Con que lo tienen amenazado para la celebración de la boda?-Y a lo siguiente que estas pensando es no.

-Los aliens.-le sugiere el otro.

-No.-contenta rotundamente, pasa su mano por su frente.

-¿Está embarazada?-le vuelve a preguntar con mayor insistencia, si eso tenía que hacer, por eso la prisa de casarse, eran tan listo, es como en esos programas suyos, donde organizan la boda para que el bebe nazca en el matrimonio. Y por eso fue forzado a cumplirle como un caballero que es, pero después de vivir en Rusia, buscaría la manera de regresar y tendría que hacerlo en una pequeña barca.

-No aun.-le dice el canadiense con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, la sangre francesa dormida. Un bebe era lo que más le gustaría, pero no estaba realmente seguro que pudieran concebir.

-¿Da?-tronándose los dedos el ruso al escuchar esa oración, respirando lo más tranquilo que podía, su hermana menor le tomaba del brazo, pero esta vez no huía, simplemente le acaricio sus mejillas, quizás la boda le ha causado un efecto extraño en él.

-¿Y por qué no preguntas si está enamorado?-dice la Ucraniana, quitando sutilmente las manos de su esposo del rostro del rubio, y con una cálida sonrisa le pregunto eso al estadunidense, ella se mostraba tranquila, segura que puede mostrarle su amor y que comporta su felicidad con ellos, por qué sabe que a Matthew le gustaría compartir ese momento con su familia completa, su querido hermano.

-¿Love?-cuestionó el estadunidense, no fue capaz de pensarla hasta ese momento, la ucraniana no era alguien malo, no nunca fue capaz de pensarlo que estuviera enamorado, ¿Pero cómo sucedió? Era una pregunta que en eso momentos rodaba en su mente, y empezaba a recordar algunos momentos extraños entre los dos, que casi siempre se sentaran juntos, encontrarlos conversando entre ellos. ¿Cómo nunca lo noto? Suspiro pesadamente y se quito los lentes para sobarse el tabique nasal y pensar, pero es que era normal que pensará en esos planes por parte de Rusia, que era el ser más maligno del mundo, sus acciones estaban justificadas.

Los otros dejaron que la nueva familia política comenzara a tener mayor intimidad, fueron a comer y la música comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Mientras Alfred, Yakatherina, Matthew, Ivan y Natalia se quedaron arreglando aquella situación. Ninguno quería celebrar un homicidio, bueno sí pero no querían arruinar la felicidad de su propia familia.

Se convirtieron en una familia, y no realmente la que desearon. ¿A quién le hubiera gustado? Que tu hermana se casará con el hermano de tu peor enemigo. Y eso misma pensaba él otro, nunca deseo que su hermano se casa con el hermano de tu peor enemigo. Que tu hermana se casará con el hermano del peor enemigo de tu hermano. Sus pensamientos se cruzaban y eran tan similares.

Natalia quería mucho más a su hermano, pero a su hermana le quería, y si era feliz con el canadiense le agradaba. No era muy fácil que ella hablará de sus sentimientos, pero quería mucho a los dos. Ucrania los había cuidado desde pequeños, siempre tratando de comportarse como una madre, aunque tan solo fuera un poco más grande que ellos. Se mostraba valiente ante las adversidades, y mantenía a la familia unida, tan unida como le era posible, por eso deseaba que fuera feliz.

Alfred cerró los ojos y vio a la pareja recién casada abrazados, ella recostada en el pecho de él, era amor y suspiro pesadamente, contra el amor no puede hacer nada. El amor pudo vencer el primer obstáculo entre ambos. Alfred siempre ha querido alguien que le ame, pero no puede darse el lujo de entregar el corazón a cualquiera, quien ostenta la corona más alta, es quien más solo esta. Todo lo que hizo fue por temor a que le quitaran a su hermano, y no se lo estaban quitando, simple estaba siendo feliz.

-¡EL HEROE LES DESEA QUE SEAN MUY FELICES!-claro que la da con muy buenas intenciones, pero no puede decir que se equivoco, es un héroe los héroes no se equivocan, abraza a la pareja de recién casados con una sonrisa estilo artista de Hollywood.

-¿Gracias?-contestaron ambos con una gotita de sudor en su frente. Eso fue muy extraño pensaron ambos, pero se sintieron más tranquilos, al ver que Alfred acepto muy a su manera la relación, y ahora si estaba la familia completa.

La fiesta continúa, Arthur seguía regañando Alfred por haber interrumpido la boda de esa manera, mientras el otro simplemente no prestaba atención ya que esta estaba en comer todo lo que se le pusiera por enfrente, durante todo el viaje no pudo probar alimento. Así que come cuanto encuentra.

Mientras tanto tenemos a Yao Wang hablando en voz muy baja con Matthew, solamente ambos podían escucharse de lo suave y silenciosas que eran sus voces, el chino se encontraba prestando atención a todas las palabras del otro, ya que esa información le sería muy necesaria para lo que deseaba hacer. El canadiense tenía mucha experiencia en la rama de la materia que desea entender. Aunque fuera menor tenía más.

-Tienes que decirle todo lo que sientes.-le comenta el rubio.

-Lo haré-aru.-responde animadamente el otro.

-Si te rechaza tu seguirás insistiendo, y conquistando su corazón con mucho esfuerzo.-dice mirando a su hermosa esposa que se encontraba hablando con la vietnamita en esos momentos.-Hazla sentir especial.-sigue mirando a su esposa con una cara llena de amor, sus pupilas dilatadas.

-La mujer más bella de todas.-contesta el chino al ver lo hermosa que estaba en esos momentos Vietnam, siempre ha estado hermosa pero en ese instante estaba aun más, con esa sonrisa y su forma de caminar.

Mientras que Yao se quedo pensando y pensando en lo dicho por el otro, tanto que su cerebro estaba procesando la información demasiado rápido, tan rápido que en esos momentos.

-Nunca te desanimes ante el primer problema.-Alfred en esos momentos pasaba por ahí y se le lanza encima a su hermano sobre su espalda, haciendo que el otro se estampara contra el suelo.

-¡Alfred!-gritó el canadiense.

La felicidad era algo que ambos nunca se imaginaron poder sentir de esa manera, estar en compañía de sus seres queridos, disfrutando de su unión, ser capaz de enfrentarse por amor, es algo que solamente se es capaz de saber hasta cuando estas enamorado de esa manera, que tu cerebro esta lleno quien amas. No tiene idea de los problemas que enfrentarás por su corazón, pero lo más seguro es que los logras vencer.

Aunque se si quiera alargar la fiesta para siempre, y algo así sucedió se casaron por todas las religiones que existen en sus países, las celebraciones terminaron sin mayores incidentes que el de Alfred, que TODOS recordaran en mucho tiempo. Los demás países tuvieron que comprar más ropa en Ucrania, fue una fuerte derrama económica para el país, las ceremonias se terminaron tres semanas después, durante ese tiempo un par de parejas se formaron, solamente podemos decir que China en un par de semanas se convertiría ya en un hombre casado, y que en ocho meses se convertiría en un orgulloso padre y que seguramente será su mejor amigo el bebe del matrimonio.

Estonia toca la puerta del matrimonio, ya ha pasado un mes de su boda, cree que es un buen momento para llevarles su regalo de bodas, el álbum de fotos de su matrimonio, no tarda en abrir el canadiense, el cual luce una sonrisa que no ha podido quitar, hace apenas un par de días se entero que sería padre. Así que lo invito a pasar, y ambos se sentaron en la sala, que tiene cestas de ropa para beber, ambos padres se han dedicado a tejer la propia ropa de su futuro hijo.

-¿Te adaptas la vida en Ucrania?-le pregunta cortésmente el Edward.

-La vida aquí es maravillosa.-por que él nunca sufre de frío, siempre duerme abrazado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, las cosas que hace la otra para hacerle su vida placentera ambos salen todas las mañanas a recorrer los campos, los primeros rayos del sol, son los más bellos de la mañana, después caminan tranquilamente por las calles con sus manos entrelazadas, dándose castos besos en sus labios, riendo con entusiasmo por las cosas más simples, pero que son las más perfectas.-El próximo mes viviremos en mi casa.

-Aquí tienen mi regalo.-le dice entrega un álbum de fotos de la boda, que esta forrado en cuero café.-Espero que les guste.

-Gracias.-le responde con sinceridad.

Edward quiso esperar a la ucraniana, pero había salido con su hermana y probablemente regresaría hasta la noche, Edward tenía que ir a conversar un poco con su novia que vive muy lejos de él, su amor atravesaba dos continentes, y quizás en un futuro se anime el también a pedirle a Seychelle que se case con él. Pero por un poco más tendría que guardarse el secreto.

Matthew se quedo en la casa solo, pensar que su dicha había comenzando solamente por una botella de leche, en verdad le causaba un poco de risa, dentro de un par de meses tendría una hermosa familia, tiene amigos y ¿Qué más puede pedir? Nada, solamente vivir para siempre en ese cuento de hadas. Y algún día decirles a sus hijos…

_Y todo comenzó por tomar demasiada leche…_

_Nuestra próxima historia: "Tazón de arroz" Es la boda apresurada del China y Vietnam: los nervios del chino y una sorpresa doble, no espera solamente un bebe si no dos y el nacimiento del bebe William. Dos madres embarazadas y dos padres desperados._

**Gracias: **

Sayuri12moonlight Espero que no te haya matado, pero aquí tienes el final de esta hermosa boda y la consumación de su amor.

LovinaxTonio95: Es muy lindo.

The Animanga Girl: Pero al final entiende que es la felicidad de su hermano.

ozora no hime: Algún día prometo hace un one-short de esa historia.

chibisiam: Para mi que nunca estuvieron ebrios, solamente se fingieron(¿)

AliceIggyKirkland: Como en las posadas.


End file.
